fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulrich Cobalt
|name = Ulrich Cobalt|race = Elf|birthdate = NA|birthplace = NA|age = 38|gender = Male|height = 6'7|weight = 220|eyes = Blue|hair = White|affiliation = None|occupation = Mercanary/Freelancer|team = None|partner = None|base of operations = None|status = Active|marital status = Single|relatives = Ulrica Cobalt (Edolus R!64 counterpart)|magic = Hell-Water Devil Slayer Magic Requip|weapons = Cobalt Rifles Cobalt Revolvers Cobalt Sniper Cobalt Shotgun Cobalt Cross And maybe more}} Appearance Ulrich is a tall, slender, and stern elf with long white hair with a single blue horn on one side and blue eyes often seen in fancy older style blue clothing mixed with bits of metal armor, some of it being unseen under his overcoat and pants. When he was younger, before he got his demon slayer magic, his hair was short and blue with no horn. He often has a serous, stern, or bored look on his face and will cover his mouth most the time. He will use other outfits as well. Like one with a black leather overcoat and pants. Personality Ulrich is mostly reserved, keeping his emotions in check, he is confident and when he fights he is often theatrical when he talks while fighting. He likes to take the role of the powerful bad guy type who reminds someone just how much more powerful he is both in words and act. But under that facade he is not really a bad guy, he just likes to fight and finds that with the high number of hero types it's just easier to get fights by playing the bad guy. Evin when acting he'll still let his honorable nature show. History Not much of Ulrich's History is known to other people, and some people go as far as to say he came from a place outside Earthland. He's talked about his mother and sister only a small a number of times and has implied some sort of royal heritage once or twice. Given the way he acts and dresses it would not be a surprise to find out that he's a prince of some sort from another land. Events & Role Plays This OC has yet to be in a RP. Magic & Abilities Ulrich has and uses two magics. One is his "Hell-Water Devil Slayer Magic" and the other magic is Requip: The Gunner. His slayer magic is a dual slayer type magic that uses liquid poison that is close to if not water colored and darkness. His attacks are all shaped and made to be denser and/or darker in spots with currants and waves, as well as use reflections, this creates the illusion that tortured souls are in the "waters" he uses through a combination of him implying that there are and the fact that the brain is wired to see familiar shapes in things. The liquid can have various toxic effects based on what he wants from nerve toxins to paralytics to hallucinogenics that can add to the illusion of spirits in the "water" and more. He then creates small solids (I guess like small ice crystals) using magic shape that resonate in order to create sonic projections in the form of what sound like crying or screaming and even emit a small amount of ghostly looking light to add to the effect and thought that the souls of hell live in the "water" he uses. He uses the darkness mostly for evasion and movement or to create blackened poison with ghastly purple glow with more ease then magic shape as well as for the stealth abilities it gives him. His Requip magic focuses on magic guns that shoot laser and/or plasma energy at his targets in ways depending on the weapon. All his weapons use energy cartridges that must be reloaded. These can also be kept in his Requip space. Spell List * WIP (Demonic Aspect?) (Better/comparative view) Requip List * Cobalt Rifles: These work similar to repeater rifles, use for well aimed shots at mid range with a single shot bolt that shoots at a quick pace. Fires about half as fast as you he pull the trigger. He can use two at uce, giving up some accuracy for faster fire rate * Cobalt Revolvers: Working like normal revolvers, they fire small bolts mid range as fast as he can pull the trigger. He can use two at once. * Cobalt Sniper: Working like a normal sniper, this gun fires condensed focused single shots at a somewhat low pace for extremely long range. * Cobalt Shotgun: Working like a normal shotgun, this fires short range spread shots at a somewhat slow pace. He can use two at once if he wants. * Cobalt Cross: Large rapid fire mid range gun kind of works like a large chain gun, shooting large bolts at a rapid fire pace for as long as he holds the trigger. (Young Ulrich using his Cobalt Cross) Trivia * This will be the first OC I make an Edolus/other world counter part for * The pics used are of Ciel's Demonio and Lu's Demona from Elsworld Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Devil Slayer Category:Independent Mage